Today video games are commonly played by many children and adults. In many video systems a conventional television receiver displays an image generated by the computerized game system. Various types of manual controllers including joy sticks, power balls, and steering wheels may be connected to the game system and used to control the video game. Many households do not have a permanent game table or other table in the room with their television receiver, therefore the option of placing the game controller on a table is not available. For aesthetic reasons many households do not want to have a permanent table in the room with their television receiver.
Without a table on which to rest the controller, players frequently position the controller on the floor or in the player's lap. The problem is exaggerated when the controller is the steering wheel type such as those typically used in race car type video games. Holding the steering wheel controller in the lap may be uncomfortable and may be unstable. Positioning the steering wheel on the floor may also be uncomfortable because it requires the player to bend over the wheel in an uncomfortable position while playing the video game. Therefore, a long-felt need exist for a portable table capable of being anchored to an existing seating device and particularly for a portable game table for use with video game controllers.
It is one object of the invention to provide a game table that is usable with and supported from existing chairs, sofas, other seating devices, beds and floors.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable table that is assembled with a seat and extendable forward of the seat to a desired distance. Further, it is an object to provide a stop on the slidable member to prevent over extension.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable table assembly that is anchored in position by sitting on a seat.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a portable folding table having a table surface held by the table assembly at a position raised above the horizontal height of a seat that it is temporarily anchored to a chair or other seating device by a user sitting on the seat. An adjustment mechanism provides an adjustable angle of presentation of the tabletop surface to a user seated on the seat.
It is yet another object to provide a portable game table and seat combination assembly having a slidable member attached to the seat and extendable forward of the seat with a stop to prevent over extension. The game table is foldable upward relative to the slidable member and downward toward horizontal and to an adjustable angle of presentations to a user seated on the seat.